


[idolish7/Re:Vale]Atypical(CP:千萬)

by Srabbit



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srabbit/pseuds/Srabbit
Summary: 舊Re:vale時期CP千萬 方向注意





	1. Chapter 1

「萬...萬。」

千從剛剛就一直喃喃念著自己的名字。

萬理一開始還會回應個幾聲，現在則是呈現半放棄的狀態。

他回想起千原本就是個極端的傢伙。只要是牽扯到他的事情，似乎都不能夠以常理去推理。

第一次見面的時候千甚至連招呼都不打，然後又自顧自的說要去他家。  
萬理周圍和他一樣喜歡音樂的朋友不多，雖然有些疑惑，還是讓千進了家門。  
聊天的過程中回過神來，千已經不知不覺開始叫他萬。

換做是其他人做起來顯得突兀的事情，只要是由千來做都會莫名其妙的合理。他天生就有著將周圍的人捲入事件的能力，大概是某種天選之人吧。萬理時常在心裡這麼想。

 

\--但現在發生的事情算合理嗎？

過份理智的萬理一邊配合千將襯衫脫掉，一邊默默的思考。

千的基礎體溫似乎比常人低，掌心總是涼涼的，並不令人反感。

千又叫了一次萬理的名字，這次聲音直接在萬理的耳邊響起。萬理感到一股顫慄從尾椎處向上攀爬。千靠在他的肩窩用臉頰輕輕磨蹭。

萬。  
千喃喃念著。

 

理我啊。  
他說。

千的手指從萬理的T-Shirt下擺探入，小心翼翼的。  
他的動作並不挑逗，比較像是要黑暗之中確認他的存在似的，仔細、緩慢的撫摸萬理的身體，然後安心似的嘆了口氣。

 

千現在就像個不安定的小孩。  
每當做不出曲子來的時候，他就會像這樣。

 

\--這時的他十分危險，絕對不可以讓他出門。  
在不知道被千第幾個(無意識交往的)前女友興師問罪之後，萬理深深有此體悟。

「你就不能安分一點嗎?」

被萬從門口拉回來的千，一臉不服氣的坐在地上。

「每次、每次，都這樣隨便答應跟別人交往。那些女孩子很可憐啊。」

「但我寫不出來啊。」千認真的看著他。「萬不會有那種感覺嗎？好像有什麼東西從身體裡遺失了，一個關鍵的、重要的、某種東西。越是想就越想不起來，只要一注意到了就坐立難安…」

「那個東西簡單說就叫做靈感。」萬理冷冷的吐槽。「你幾天沒睡覺了你說？依照你現在的狀況走出門，說不定沒多久就先出車禍了。」

「…睡不著。」

「睡不著也要睡。」

萬理打開冰箱查看，留下來的水果有些被吃掉了，芹菜被啃了一半。  
\--萬理實在無法理解這種東西怎麼拿來生吃。

千依然坐在地上，百般無聊似的靠在床邊

「你現在是需要我直接把你拽上床嗎？」

萬理一股腦將棉被掀開，棉被底下七零八落的樂譜灑了一地。

「啊、」千伸手接住幾張樂譜，嘆了口氣又垂下手。

「順序弄亂了嗎？抱歉。」

「沒關係，都是些沒什麼價值的未完成品。」

這麼說著的千深深垂下頭，萬理蹲在他前面歪著頭窺探他的表情。

「寫不出來啊，想找你幫忙的時候你又不在…」

「我不是跟你說我這幾天外宿嗎？新歌又不急，你等我回來再弄就好啦？」

「但我很無聊。」千將頭靠在自己的手臂上，對上萬理的視線。「你不在，我很無聊。」

因為無聊，所以開始創作。  
但內心空虛的感覺非但沒有減少反而更加明顯。

想抱誰，也想被誰擁抱。

千覺得自己再也擠不出任何一個音符。三天沒睡的他頭痛欲裂，千屬於累過頭反而更難入睡的類型。他的腦子快速的運轉著，閉上眼睛也能看到同一段音節。千的理智知道自己現在需要休息，但全身上下的細胞都過於緊繃。

 

「我想做愛啊、萬理。」  
千平淡的說出口，像在說要去隔壁便利商店買個便當一樣。被千盯著有些發毛的萬理稍微往後退了一下。

「跟我？」萬理說出口就後悔了。因為千先是愣了一下，然後露出”原來如此”的表情。

「萬的話…好像沒問題。」比起那些素昧平生的女性，萬理的話似乎更好。

看著朝自己爬行過來的千，萬理一手抵住他的肩膀。千抬起眼睛看著他，露出一臉受傷的表情。

「為什麼要拒絕我…」千用彷彿下一秒就要哭出來的聲音這麼說。「還不讓我出門。」

「…你等我開個電腦，我這邊有新收藏的片子…」

「我不要。」

趁著萬理伸手去拿筆記型電腦的空檔，千又往前了一步。

在跟野生動物對峙的時候，是不能隨意移開視線的。萬理覺得自己就是做錯了這一點。就在尋找電腦短短幾秒內，千不知何時已經佔了上風。

千的眼睛偏狹長，但大多數的時間他的眼神總是慵懶的，彷彿這個世界無趣到無法引起他的注意。被萬理保護著的千並不需要伸出爪子，也能得到他想要的東西。因此萬理差點忘了，在初次見到千的時候，他身上有著刺人的銳氣。千的五官很端正，正是因為如此，一旦他認真看著你的時候，更有種不容商榷的魄力。

 

萬理不喜歡突發狀況。  
不管是什麼事情，都喜歡詳細的在腦中先列出清單再說。

 

然後他發現他已經默默的在思考手邊還有幾個保險套、KY是否還有剩…之類的問題。

 

意識到這件事的萬理用單手摀著臉。

 

別的先不說。

 

\--他怎會知道千的尺寸跟自己的一不一樣。  
「萬...萬。」

千從剛剛就一直喃喃念著自己的名字。

萬理一開始還會回應個幾聲，現在則是呈現半放棄的狀態。

他回想起千原本就是個極端的傢伙。只要是牽扯到他的事情，似乎都不能夠以常理去推理。

第一次見面的時候千甚至連招呼都不打，然後又自顧自的說要去他家。  
萬理周圍和他一樣喜歡音樂的朋友不多，雖然有些疑惑，還是讓千進了家門。  
聊天的過程中回過神來，千已經不知不覺開始叫他萬。

換做是其他人做起來顯得突兀的事情，只要是由千來做都會莫名其妙的合理。他天生就有著將周圍的人捲入事件的能力，大概是某種天選之人吧。萬理時常在心裡這麼想。

 

\--但現在發生的事情算合理嗎？

過份理智的萬理一邊配合千將襯衫脫掉，一邊默默的思考。

千的基礎體溫似乎比常人低，掌心總是涼涼的，並不令人反感。

千又叫了一次萬理的名字，這次聲音直接在萬理的耳邊響起。萬理感到一股顫慄從尾椎處向上攀爬。千靠在他的肩窩用臉頰輕輕磨蹭。

萬。  
千喃喃念著。

 

理我啊。  
他說。

千的手指從萬理的T-Shirt下擺探入，小心翼翼的。  
他的動作並不挑逗，比較像是要黑暗之中確認他的存在似的，仔細、緩慢的撫摸萬理的身體，然後安心似的嘆了口氣。

 

千現在就像個不安定的小孩。  
每當做不出曲子來的時候，他就會像這樣。

 

\--這時的他十分危險，絕對不可以讓他出門。  
在不知道被千第幾個(無意識交往的)前女友興師問罪之後，萬理深深有此體悟。

「你就不能安分一點嗎?」

被萬從門口拉回來的千，一臉不服氣的坐在地上。

「每次、每次，都這樣隨便答應跟別人交往。那些女孩子很可憐啊。」

「但我寫不出來啊。」千認真的看著他。「萬不會有那種感覺嗎？好像有什麼東西從身體裡遺失了，一個關鍵的、重要的、某種東西。越是想就越想不起來，只要一注意到了就坐立難安…」

「那個東西簡單說就叫做靈感。」萬理冷冷的吐槽。「你幾天沒睡覺了你說？依照你現在的狀況走出門，說不定沒多久就先出車禍了。」

「…睡不著。」

「睡不著也要睡。」

萬理打開冰箱查看，留下來的水果有些被吃掉了，芹菜被啃了一半。  
\--萬理實在無法理解這種東西怎麼拿來生吃。

千依然坐在地上，百般無聊似的靠在床邊

「你現在是需要我直接把你拽上床嗎？」

萬理一股腦將棉被掀開，棉被底下七零八落的樂譜灑了一地。

「啊、」千伸手接住幾張樂譜，嘆了口氣又垂下手。

「順序弄亂了嗎？抱歉。」

「沒關係，都是些沒什麼價值的未完成品。」

這麼說著的千深深垂下頭，萬理蹲在他前面歪著頭窺探他的表情。

「寫不出來啊，想找你幫忙的時候你又不在…」

「我不是跟你說我這幾天外宿嗎？新歌又不急，你等我回來再弄就好啦？」

「但我很無聊。」千將頭靠在自己的手臂上，對上萬理的視線。「你不在，我很無聊。」

因為無聊，所以開始創作。  
但內心空虛的感覺非但沒有減少反而更加明顯。

想抱誰，也想被誰擁抱。

千覺得自己再也擠不出任何一個音符。三天沒睡的他頭痛欲裂，千屬於累過頭反而更難入睡的類型。他的腦子快速的運轉著，閉上眼睛也能看到同一段音節。千的理智知道自己現在需要休息，但全身上下的細胞都過於緊繃。

 

「我想做愛啊、萬理。」  
千平淡的說出口，像在說要去隔壁便利商店買個便當一樣。被千盯著有些發毛的萬理稍微往後退了一下。

「跟我？」萬理說出口就後悔了。因為千先是愣了一下，然後露出”原來如此”的表情。

「萬的話…好像沒問題。」比起那些素昧平生的女性，萬理的話似乎更好。

看著朝自己爬行過來的千，萬理一手抵住他的肩膀。千抬起眼睛看著他，露出一臉受傷的表情。

「為什麼要拒絕我…」千用彷彿下一秒就要哭出來的聲音這麼說。「還不讓我出門。」

「…你等我開個電腦，我這邊有新收藏的片子…」

「我不要。」

趁著萬理伸手去拿筆記型電腦的空檔，千又往前了一步。

在跟野生動物對峙的時候，是不能隨意移開視線的。萬理覺得自己就是做錯了這一點。就在尋找電腦短短幾秒內，千不知何時已經佔了上風。

千的眼睛偏狹長，但大多數的時間他的眼神總是慵懶的，彷彿這個世界無趣到無法引起他的注意。被萬理保護著的千並不需要伸出爪子，也能得到他想要的東西。因此萬理差點忘了，在初次見到千的時候，他身上有著刺人的銳氣。千的五官很端正，正是因為如此，一旦他認真看著你的時候，更有種不容商榷的魄力。

 

萬理不喜歡突發狀況。  
不管是什麼事情，都喜歡詳細的在腦中先列出清單再說。

 

然後他發現他已經默默的在思考手邊還有幾個保險套、KY是否還有剩…之類的問題。

 

意識到這件事的萬理用單手摀著臉。

 

別的先不說。

 

\--他怎會知道千的尺寸跟自己的一不一樣。


	2. [idolish7/Re:Vale] Atypical-2(CP:千萬)

千雖然對大部份的事情都漫不經心，但在有興趣的東西上，卻會投注大量的時間精力。然而身為”現在被投注心力”的那個對象，萬理不由得感到困擾。

千講話直接，但有時過於簡短反而令人摸不著頭緒，再加上他是個想到什麼就立刻說出口的人，有時候只是一時的衝動或任性。

應該是說，萬理希望這只是他一時的衝動或任性。

\--就幫他一下，然後含糊的混過去好了。  
萬理抱持著僥倖的心態想著。

萬理將手伸向千的褲頭，被千抓住手腕。

「你要幹麻？」

「……幫你打出來啊。」

千瞇細了眼睛盯著他。

「我不要。」

「啊？」

「萬真的是一個很狡猾的人呢。」

千一邊說著，一邊將萬理的雙手壓制在頭頂的上方。

「既然答應就要好好做完啊。」

「呃、不、嚴格說起來……欸、會痛。」

千不知道為何開始舔咬萬理上手臂的內側，依循著相似的模式。千先是咬出淡淡的齒痕，滿意的看著它，然後安撫似的舔過，像某種儀式一樣。

「千，你這樣我明天沒辦法穿短袖。」  
千敷衍的嗯了一聲當作回答。

 

千交往的女性總是比千的年紀大。再加上千對她們總是一付合則來不合則去的態度。  
老實說萬理曾經覺得千即使在床上，大概也是被服務的多，像個國王一樣。

然而實際上的狀況，好像不是這麼回事。

千的動作總是一貫的緩慢、慵懶、優雅。他會仔細撫摸過你的身體，然後觀察你臉上任何細微的表情。千與一般日本人不同，他並不害怕與人對視。反而萬理像是無法忍受似的，先別開了頭。

「一直這樣壓著你，我手好痠。」

「那你可以放開我。」

「……不要。」千再度瞇細了眼睛。「因為萬理真的很狡猾。」

「……本人就在你面前欸。」

千聳聳肩，將膝蓋壓在萬理的側腹上。  
雖然千是個室內派，在運動神經上絕對比不過萬理，但只要抓住對方的弱點，要制伏一個人不需要花多少力氣。然後千慢條斯理的將自己的腰帶抽出來，將萬理的手腕捆住。

察覺到千的意圖之後，萬理用力的踢著地板表示抗議。

「折、笠、千、斗！你現在在幹麻。」

「自保啊。怕你等下反射性揍人。……你不要亂動啦。」

千一邊說一邊施加膝蓋的力量，萬理吃痛的吸了口氣。  
完成捆綁大業的千滿意似的拍了拍手。

「我想想接下來還缺什麼……啊。」

千從萬理的身上站了起來，開始翻箱倒櫃。

維持著雙手高舉的姿態的萬躺在地上，看著天花板默默的想著，這種男人到底為什麼會有女人緣？

「千。」

「嗯？」

「在廁所鏡子旁的櫃子裡。」

「啊！真的有耶，謝謝。」

「我說你啊……」

「停。現在是說教的氣氛嗎？」

真要說的話，現在也不是找KY的氣氛啊。  
萬理在心裡吐嘈。

「這罐全新的耶，用完沒關係嗎？」

「用完是怎麼回事？！」

「有可能啊，萬理有試過前列腺按摩嗎。」

千剛剛是不是講了什麼，很不應該從他口中講出的東西。  
萬理僵在原地。

彷彿沒注意到萬理內心的震驚，千自顧自的拉下萬理的褲子。

「所以你試過？」

「試過啊。」千理所當然的回答。「就是試過才知道要先把你綁好。那時候我差點第一次打女人呢。」

「……」這麼說來千的長相纖細，也是可以理解有女性提出這種要求……吧？  
萬理覺得自己得到太多不想知道的無用情報，太陽穴隱隱作痛。  
一旦知道了就會不小心想像那個畫面，萬理很想掩住臉嘆口氣，然而雙手跟床腳綁在一起的他，現在連這件事都辦不到。

「啊，別太擔心，習慣之後其實滿舒服的。我有陣子還滿常…」

「停停停。我不想知道，真的，不要再說了。」

千停了下來，俯下身看著萬理的臉。

「萬，你臉好紅喔。」

萬理憤恨的瞪了千一眼，剛要說些什麼，就被千吻上。

然後周圍的氣氛為之一變。

 

千在台上台下完全是兩個人。  
站在他身旁的萬理，時常會感受到一股顫慄。  
偶爾萬理甚至會希望自己就站在觀眾席，可以專注的觀賞千的表演。  
很多時候萬理會因此忘記把視線調回舞台下，直到千困惑的望向他。

 

然而千有沒有進入狀況差異很大。  
原本心裡深處還覺得千只是在胡鬧的萬理，突然紮實的感受到從千身上散發出的色氣。

 

萬理楞楞的想說，原來這人是閉著眼睛接吻的類型。

 

萬理從來沒有想過自己會有跟千接吻的一天。可是一旦發生了，卻又意料之外的容易接受。  
兩人停止無意義閒聊之後，房間裡面只剩下衣物摩擦與唾液交換的聲音。

萬理沒來由的覺得尷尬，但回應千的吻的感覺並不討厭。

千停下動作，將潤滑液的蓋子打開，大量的倒在萬理的下身。

「啊、抱歉，有點涼涼的吧？」

千將潤滑液仔細的抹開。千的手指細長，像女人的手一樣。因為彈吉他的關係，指甲總是修剪得很整齊。

那雙漂亮的手現在正捧著自己的陰莖。萬理怎麼看都覺得這畫面不太協調。

自從搬來東京之後，千就跟自己住在一起。他的同居人日常生活是怎麼樣的懶散、缺乏常識性，  
甚至是個麻煩製造機，萬理都再清楚不過。但直到這個時候，萬理才發現自己心中或許對千這個人還是有某種程度的刻板印象。

千的男女關係很複雜這件事，萬理是從一開始就知道的。萬理絕不會天真的以為千沒有性經驗，但卻在潛意識中選擇忽略這件事。萬理與千平常也不會觸碰類似的話題。不知為何萬理總覺得千「不適合」這樣的事情。

這是萬理本能的反應。

多年後再回想，萬理覺得那是一種自我保護，像是安全閥一樣的機制。  
所謂的安全閥是這樣的  
\--不要越界那就相安無事，一旦無視它，會發生什麼事情誰也不知道。

 

先不論萬理內心的千迴百轉，千倒是看起來一副興味盎然的模樣。  
明明是自己也有的器官，不，正因為是自己也有的器官，千像是做實驗似的實施了各式各樣的愛撫方式。

一下用指甲刮搔後側的繫帶，或者在頂端畫圓似的按壓。老實說比起快感，更強烈的是煩躁感。  
萬理用力的忍耐想要對他怒吼的心情，並不是他脾氣好，而是他找不到一個說出來不會讓自己後悔的台詞。

\--你到底要玩到什麼時候？  
這句大概會讓千大笑

\--你認真一點可以嗎？  
這為什麼感覺好像是他比較想做。

\--閃開讓專……  
不行，這也太自暴自棄。

 

萬理不禁又想從頭審視一次，自己到底是怎麼淪落到這個地步，但他感覺到大腿內側的搔癢，是千的髮稍。

「等一下，不准含！」

「咦咦！？不可以嗎？」

「不要一副好像很可惜的樣子。」

「是很可惜啊。」千認真的回答。「我很好奇欸，萬理被含的反應。」

千的反應太出乎意料，萬理愣了一下。

「不過如果萬理原本就不喜歡被含的話就算了……我原本想試試之前有個女生……叫什麼名字啊……」

「停----禁止再提供無用的多餘情報。」

 

萬理終於發出了怒吼。


	3. [idolish7/Re:Vale] Atypical-3(CP:千萬)

有些事情就算是做足了心理準備，會怕就是會怕。

嚴格說起來千的動作並不會讓他覺得不適，但一旦察覺到千的意圖，  
萬理就會反射性的往後退。

 

自從萬理吼了他之後，千倒是真的沒再說什麼。  
萬理看不出這是千在賭氣，還是千自以為是的貼心。  
無論如何，他現在似乎也沒有餘力再關注千的情緒，被千冷不防握住腳踝的萬理暗自吸了口氣，還來不及反應，就被千往下拉。

 

「你快要撞到頭了」。  
千一邊說著，一邊將手放在萬理腦門，以防他直接撞上床腳。

 

萬理比千大一歲。  
雖然萬理不曾以前輩自居，  
但相較於性格倔強的千，萬理一直比他更加成熟、可靠。

千覺得自己似乎沒有看過萬理驚慌失措的樣子。  
\--直到現在。

 

千原本沒有想要吻萬理。某種程度上，他並不是那麼喜歡接吻。  
做愛可以。做愛是舒服的，也是身體自然產生的需求。

然而接吻不是。千很少有想要吻一個人的衝動，在想像對方嘴唇的觸感之前，與對方交換唾液這件事會先令千遲疑。就根本上來說，千本來就不喜歡人際關係、不喜歡與人深度交往。

 

千永遠不懂為何萬理的女友要跟他分手。千從來沒見過萬理的女友，這讓他更難評斷那些女人的想法。千雖然曾經提出過想見見萬理的女友的要求，但萬理總是擺出一副麻煩似的表情。

\--到底為什麼不讓我跟她見面啊？

\--問我為什麼……我不想落入想揍搭檔的情境中。

千笑了出來，被萬理用力的捏了臉頰。

千自認從來沒有妨礙過萬理的感情。他與萬理喜歡的型完全不同。萬理喜歡嬌小可愛的女生，  
而千則偏好成熟艷麗的類型。

即使如此，萬理每一段感情總是持續不久。

千聽過萬理與女友講話的聲音。非常柔軟而平靜的語調，與平常跟自己講話的樣子完全不同，在特殊節日的時候，似乎也是會好好的挑選禮物的貼心男友。

即使被劈腿，也還是苦笑著跟對方說「沒關係，我們分手吧」的萬理，在千眼中已經不是溫柔，而是蠢。

因為千的堅持，無論對方在不在家，兩人均不得將女人帶回租屋處。因此只要萬理說他要外宿，大約都是去找女友了。萬理從不透漏女友的聯絡方式。外宿期間如果千必須要找他，而萬理沒接到電話，就只能等萬理主動回撥了，而那通常都是隔天一大早的事。

兩人剛一起在東京租房子的時候，曾經發生過這樣的事。  
沒帶錢包與鑰匙的千不小心被反鎖在門外，因為聯絡不到萬理，只好在公園體驗一晚流浪漢的生活。

隔日一早，看了留言氣喘吁吁跑過來的萬理，被千吼了一句不要過來。

然後萬理才發現公園的泥土地上寫滿了簡譜。  
\--難怪打電話都沒有人接。  
萬理想。

「你有紙筆嗎？本來想直接拍下來，但我的手機沒電了。」

「呃……。」好像就是被自己打到沒電的。萬理尷尬的掏出自己的只剩5%電量的手機，在轉換成相機模式的同時直接關機。

 

最後好不容易在包包的角落翻到一張廣告紙跟原子筆，萬理克難的趴在地上抄寫樂譜。而千就站在音符海之中，完全沒有要幫忙的意思。

「我動不了啊。」千笑咪咪的說。

\--最好是，那你怎麼走進去的。  
萬理在心裡面白了他一眼。

完成謄寫大業後的萬理，抬頭一看才發現號稱隨時隨地都可以睡的千，已經站在原地打瞌睡。  
萬理拍了拍千的手臂將他叫醒，順便幫他去販賣機買了罐熱可可。

「我昨天打你電話都沒人接，你到底在幹麻啊？」

萬理沒有回答，但卻難得的臉紅了。

啊、是這麼回事啊。  
立刻就意會過來的千點點頭。

「……等等、不對啊，一整個晚上嗎？！」

「咳咳咳。」

「……哇賽。大神萬理，看不出來欸你。」

萬理逃避的轉過身，但千直接湊近他的臉。萬理的嘴唇沾到了一點淡紅色的唇油。千看著萬理困窘的表情，突然很想摸摸他紅透的耳根，但千忍了下來，用袖子擦了擦萬理的嘴巴。

「回家之後快去洗澡啦，萬理。」

被這麼說的萬理，臉上的複雜表情混和了絕望跟一點羞恥，跟萬理現在的樣子差不多。

 

千承認看著萬理退無可退的樣子是一種惡趣味，雖然千其實並無意這樣對他。千彷彿可以看到萬理心中正上演著某種天人交戰—萬理時常這樣，但他從來不會跟自己說他在擔心些什麼。

千對萬理有百分之百的信任，因此他不會去強迫萬理開口。

 

萬理腦中的會議似乎會開很久。沒什麼耐性的千決定自己先行動。  
千摸上萬理的大腿內側，感受到掌下的肌肉緊繃了起來。

「萬、你太緊張了。」  
千在萬理耳邊小聲的說。  
萬理歪著頭拉開距離，困擾似的皺著眉。

 

千的手指進入的時候，並沒有太大的阻力。  
千窺探著萬理的表情，緩慢的將手指推進。  
前列腺所在的位置比一般人想像的還要淺。在性興奮的狀態之下，用觸摸的方式也可以找到。  
千試著按壓腺體，萬理陰莖的前端立刻流出透明的體液。  
萬理的身體顫抖了一下，被束縛在床腳的手腕大力的拉扯著繩子，緊握住的拳頭泛白著。看著萬理手臂浮起的肌肉線條，千覺得有事先綁住萬理是正確的決定。

「感覺很奇怪嗎？」

萬理稍微張開眼睛看著千，千過度認真的煩惱表情讓萬理差點笑出來，感覺像看到垂著耳朵的大貓一樣。萬理時常會反省自己是否太寵搭檔，例如在這個時間點，竟然還會覺得千有點「可愛」的自己，大概已經無藥可救。

「萬理，你不說話我很害怕欸。」

身體裡面的手指換了個角度，萬理深吸了口氣。千試探性的動作讓萬理感到不耐，不管做什麼事情都我行我素的搭檔，卻在這種莫名其妙的地方顧慮起別人來。

 

萬理覺得全身上下都隱隱作痛著。  
緊握的拳頭、僵硬的肩膀、抵在地上的尾椎、還有興奮漲大的生殖器。  
勉強可以自稱是個音樂人的他，此時正為了自己過於靈敏的聽覺感到困擾。不知道是潤滑劑還是自己的體液進出自己身體的聲音、千平穩但是炙熱的鼻息、甚至是手腕上的繩索收緊的聲音都讓萬理覺得困擾。但就「技術」上來說，萬理得承認千的愛撫是讓他舒服的--有點過於舒服。

千的手指進來之後，就再也沒有愛撫他的陰莖。萬理之前聽說過前列腺被直接摩擦的快感，大概像是射精時感覺的持續，萬理覺得自己一直被懸吊在高潮的邊緣，全身變的異樣的敏感。萬理並沒有發現自己正微微的迎合著千的動作。萬理偶爾會從喉頭發出幾聲的悶哼，他最後的意志力似乎就使用在這個地方。然而一直不作聲的萬理，讓千心中的疑慮不斷的累積。

萬理感受到體內手指的離開，在鬆了一口氣的同時，又對那份溫度有幾分依戀，然後他感受到千的髮梢觸碰著自己的臉頰。

千俯下身體看著他，用一種似哭非哭的表情。

「你覺得不舒服嗎？」

「......啊？」

「你一直都不講話啊，也沒什麼聲音。」

萬理覺得還好自己被綁住，不然此刻他可能已經扁了眼前這個傢伙。  
眼前的千頭上彷彿又出現不存在的垂耳。

 

「......隔音。」

「啊......！」

千露出恍然大悟的表情，然後伸長了手將床上的棉被拖了下來，把兩人蓋住。

 

「這樣就沒問題了。」千笑了，有點天真的。「那、萬，我要進去囉。」

「欸、你給我等......」萬理雖然想要坐起來，但只能徒勞的再次扯動手上的繩索。

千將萬理的膝蓋往胸口壓。真要說起來萬理也是個室內派，柔軟度不好的身體發出了悲鳴。在萬理正想要說些什麼時候，他感受到千的男根貼了上來。

千是什麼時候脫了褲子，又是什麼時候連保險套都套好了，萬理完全回憶不起來。

「萬，不要拒絕我。」千小聲的呢喃，還是那付彷彿下一秒會哭出來的表情。他緩慢的動著腰，兩人的男根淺淺的互相摩擦著。  
萬理的身體殘存的餘韻很快就想起快樂的感覺。千實際上是個單純到幾近殘酷的男人，雖然每個人都覺得千不好相處，但對萬理來說，千從不矯揉造作的個性，反而讓他覺得輕鬆。但這也是千可恨的地方。萬理不知道該對一邊挑逗自己一邊哀求自己的千做什麼反應。

\--如果可以的話，萬理比較想爆打他一頓，但萬理現在辦不到。

萬理只能深深的又嘆了口氣。

 

棉被裡的空氣充滿兩人賀爾蒙腥騷的味道，被進入的瞬間萬理以為自己會射出來，萬理發出的聲音甜膩到連他自己都無法想像。

「萬、我真的很喜歡你的聲音。」  
這麼說的千，難得的微微臉紅著。


End file.
